Sting
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: It's been three years since the fall of the Kiriudo, and a year since Madoka and Shido broke up. Emishi sees his chance, but an unexpected enemy takes everything from him in a revenge plot against Shido...who is left to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Hello! My name is Yoru, and this is my first Get Backers fanfiction.**

**Kuronue: Like most of her fanfictions, it contains rape, yaoi, and violence.**

**Yoru: If you find one of the above objectionable, you are naturally still welcome to read my fic. Just don't get mad at me.**

It had been three years since the fall of the Kiriudo, and one since Fuyuki Shido and Otawa Madoka had ended their romantic relationship on good terms. Haruki Emishi knew that he should have been upset at the breakup like everyone else, but secretly he took it as an opportunity to chase the person he'd been dreaming of for far too long.

"Madoka-chan still won't give me the time of day!" he whined to MakubeX, who only smiled.

"Well, I'm sure she senses your evil intentions."

"I don't have evil intentions! My motives are pure like snow! They've been broken up for a year!" Emishi growled, crossing his arms indignantly. MakubeX's smile widened.

"I'm sure she has her reasons for avoiding you," he chuckled, going back to his computers. Emishi threw his hands into the air and went out to the town, mumbling and cursing. MakubeX always sounded like he knew everything, but Emishi was sure that there was at least one thing he didn't know: the real reason the Joker chased after Otawa Madoka. It wasn't to win _her_ heart.

It was to find out how to win the love of her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Emishi leaned against a telephone pole and watched the people go by. For once, his face was not graced with a smile. It was lax, though he was hardly upset. He'd been chasing Fuyuki Shido long enough that a few more weeks wouldn't set him back. He spotted the Mariudo and waved.

"Shidooooooo!" he called happily. Shido rolled his eyes, but approached.

"Hello, Emishi."

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Emishi chirped, hoping against hope.

"Why not?" Shido chuckled, turning to walk toward the ice cream parlor. Emishi followed him, content to just look at his love.

"So! After the ice cream, we could go to a movie, or to the arcade, or maybe to the park!" he babbled, hoping something would peak Shido's interest.

"Hm, we could. I just got paid for the last job," Shido mused. Emishi wondered briefly if Shido had hit his head. Normally, by now, Shido had brushed him off in favor of another job or even just going to the park to be alone with his animal friends.

"Um…yeah! Where do you want to go?" Emishi asked, moving up beside his friend.

"We could try the new comedy club up on Takishi street," Shido replied, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Okay, you hit your head. Or you've been replaced! That's it, you're not Shido!" Emishi nodded fervently, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You're right. I'm not."

Emishi suddenly noticed that there were no people around. Before he could open his mouth to ask questions, there was a needle in his neck and everything went black.

* * *

Fuyuki Shido stepped out onto the crosswalk, looking both ways even though the sign said he could walk. He frowned as he crossed the street – normally Emishi was waiting for him when he left the apartment. He'd even planned on letting the Joker hang out with him for a while instead of parting ways at the park.

"Something's weird," he murmured as he sniffed the air. Emishi _had_ been there, not ten minutes before. Shido's eyes narrowed as he followed the scent. Emishi was walking with someone else, someone nly vaguely familiar. Shido came to a less-busy sidewalk, where the scents ended. He sighed and whistled, bringing a small sparrow to him from a nearby tree.

"Was there a man here, pink-and-blue sunglasses and brown hair in a ponytail?" he asked it. The news that it gave him made his heart freeze. Emishi had been kidnapped, and by someone powerful. He now knew why he recognized the scent of the other person. There was something distinctive about the smell of a Kiriudo.


	2. Chapter 2

**sDisclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Kuronue, give them the warning.**

**Kuronue: This chapter is totally Emishi's rape.**

Emishi woke up slowly, registering the dripping of water not too far from him. He quickly realized that he was lying on a bed, and that his hands were cuffed to the headboard. His whip and sunglasses were both gone. He growled softly as he tested his bonds – tight and secure.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. We don't want to take too long, or Shido may find us." His captor stepped out of the shadows (a bit dramatically in Emishi's opinion) and approached the bed. Spiky bangs fell over dark eyes that were just a little too slanted to be attractive. The man was tall and slender, but obviously very strong if the muscles showing through his thin shirt were anything to go by. He didn't actually look anything like Shido, so Emishi figured he must be a shape-shifter of some kind.

"If you wanted to get someone to attract Shido's attention, there are several others you would have had better success with," the Joker grumbled, looking away. His eyes widened as his captor took hold of his chin and forced the Joker to look at him.

"_Better_ success, I think not. And besides, have you looked in a mirror? Few compare." His captor's voice had become a purr, and Emishi felt the stirrings of fear.

"U-uh, yeah. Well, it's been great, but I wanna go now," he murmured, trying to pull his face away.

"I have no doubt that you do. However, I have no intention of letting you go. I am Ken of the Ka Kiriudo, and you now belong to me."

"Hey, dude, the war ended like three years ago. You're not enemies any…" He was cut off as his head was knocked to the side by a savage backhand.

"Fuyuki Shido killed my brother, and I will have my revenge!" Ken's eyes were practically ruby with fury, and Emishi knew he was in deep trouble. He braced himself for another blow, but none came. He opened his eyes to see that Ken was looking much calmer.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to mar this face," he whispered, touching the forming bruise lightly. Emishi flinched – he felt extremely uncomfortable. The discomfort only increased when he felt Ken's other hand pulling gently at his ponytail holder.

"Hey, um, let's leave that in…" he began, but too late. His hair fell to the pillow as Ken lifted his head to pull the ponytail out.

"How lovely," his captor purred, letting Emishi's head go back to its original position. Emishi felt his hair softly tickling his cheek as Ken rubbed his fingers through it. The Joker had never been much of a religious man, but now he prayed that this was not going where he thought it was going. He prayed to every god and goddess he could think of even as Ken's hand returned to his cheek.

"Alas, time grows short."

Emishi's eyes widened as Ken hooked his fingers into the collar of his shirt and ripped it open as though it were made of paper.

"N-no…hey, Ken, let's talk about this, yeah? Come on, this isn't right!" he babbled as Ken's hands slid down his chest and stomach.

"There's nothing to talk about, beautiful." Ken pushed the ruined fabric out of his way so that he could have better access to Emishi's torso.

"Hey…hey, hey, HEY!" Emishi struggled hard as Ken leaned down and started kissing his way down his captive's exposed skin. Ken chuckled softly and moved back up to Emishi's neck, nibbling softly.

"Don't fight me, Emishi. You're only getting me harder," he whispered, slipping his tongue into Emishi's ear. The Joker shuddered, jerking away. Ken shrugged and let his hands slide down Emishi's body once again to stop at his pants.

"An obstacle that must be removed," he chuckled, undoing the button at the top.

"Please…don't…." Emishi whispered, fighting to no avail. Ken laughed softly.

"Begging doesn't become us, my beautiful Emishi." He unzipped Emishi's pants and jerked them off his legs, "Commando? What a naughty boy."

Emishi felt like crying as Ken touched him softly. He barely noticed the blood running down his wrists from his struggling; all he knew was that he was being violated, and there was no one to help him.

"Shido…Shido…" he whispered, eyes closed tightly as Ken's tongue ran up his limp shaft.

"Ah, yes. Shido. Aren't you sorry now that he cares so much for you?" Ken's laugh hurt Emishi's ears. He loved making an audience laugh, but this he could not bear.

"Please…if you have to do this, just please don't laugh about it," he whispered. He heard a second zipper coming down, and then Ken was at his ear once more.

"Fair enough."

The pain was blinding. Emishi didn't even know that he was screaming as Ken thrust into him, caring nothing for his comfort. All he knew was that it hurt. He'd been in many battles, been injured more times than he could count, but none of it felt like this. Ken was huge and unwieldy, and his thrusts were fast and agonizingly painful.

"Oh, Emishi," Ken moaned, making Emishi feel sick to his stomach. The Kiriudo grabbed Emishi's legs and placed them on his shoulders, giving himself better access.

"Stop…STOP…" Emishi whispered, his voice having given out.

"I never want to stop," Ken groaned, his thrusts growing more erratic and rougher. Emishi let out a raspy scream as Ken's orgasm brought the worst pain so far. The Kiriudo pulled out, panting hard.

"Are you done yet?" Emishi rasped, keeping his eyes tightly closed. Ken smirked.

"Only because Shido is here."


End file.
